A new family
by redridingharlot
Summary: Bella meets another family of vampires. Things are going wrong between her and Edward. Will she go to the family for help? not another Bella/Edward, I'm srry. but edward isnt for bella.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I'm just borrowing these, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Author's note- please enjoy my on personal twilight fanfic. _

"Edward you can't go. Not now I need you still." I've been crying on and off all day, Tyler justdissappeared and the last thing I told him was. 'Tyler I have a boyfriend, I forgive you for what happened now leave me be.'

"Honey, I need to go. Carlisle wants me on the hunting trip because we suspect more vampires are on the way." He looks into my eyes, as he strokes my hair gently.

"Not more of them, can't I go a couple weeks without visits from them."

"Indeed. That's why I'm going because I refuse to let them anywhere near you." He pulls me in for a kiss and my heart flutters as he pulls away again, turning on his dazzling charm. "Now Bella, may I leave."

I blink trying to clear my mind. "Why should I let you leave me Edward. I don't want to be alone right now."

He laughs . "Do you really think I would leave you here alone? Call Charlie tell him your staying the night with Alice."

He hands me the cellphone and I dial the police station's number.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Charlie's voice rushed through the phone, I sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I'm going Ed... Alice's tonight. There's food in the fridge. Love you." He said his good byes and hung up, turning to Edward I say. "I have nothing on Alice's status for decent, she's going to kill me."

Edward shook his head, eyes lighting up, "Go have a human moment."

I go obediently, taking a quick shower. Tying my robe on I go back to my room, Edward sitting like a statue in my rocking chair. His eyes following me as I brush and dry my hair.

"So what am I wearing?" I go to my closet, he's there handing me an outfit.

I sigh, pulling on the jeans and shirt, tossing a jacket on over it.

"Now can I go?" Edward is posted in my doorway.

I shake my head. "Don't i get a few more minutes with you alone?" I scoot over patting my bed next to me.

"How about I drive slowly? 80mph?"

"No."

"70?"

"No."

"Come on Bella. How about 60?"

I sigh. "Fine, lets go."

I walk out towards his car, not even bothering to pack. I pull my hood up glaring at the Volvo, where Edward was smiling at me.

"Bella I do have a mountain lion to catch, please lets go."

I slam my door shut. "Honestly Edward, why do you have to go, can't Alice?"

"Alice went with Jazz and Esme yesterday." He chuckled again as I scowled.

"So what Alice hates how I dress, I'm getting tired of you Cullens always spending money on me."

"Hmm. Fine, but please don't complain, at least not tonight."

We got out of the car and walked in the house.

"Alice, Carlisle." Edward spoke gently, and his family stopped in front of us. He paused, probably reading their minds. "Lets go, Alice don't. Take mine."

He tossed something at her but I didn't catch it. He leaned in kissing me on the check. "See you soon Bella, Love you."

I nod, giving him a curious look. They bound away leaving me with Alice, Jasper, and Esme.

"Bella who dressed you? No don't protest, let's go." Her whimsical voice is so annoying sometimes.

"There, perfect." I open my eyes looking in the mirror. I'm dressed in a blue dinning dress that clung to my body.

"Dinner time Alice." Jasper's voice floated through the door.

She nods, grabbing my arm carefully, leading me down the steps to the Volvo.

"Your eating in Port Angeles."

"Okay, why do you always dress me up? I'm not a barbie."

"The answer is obvious, it displeases me when you aren't properly dressed."

I ignore the comment, sitting back to listen to Claire De Lune. When the car shuts off I get out. Noticing we're in front of the little Italian Restaurant that me and Edward went to.

Alice smiled at the seater. "Private booth, Cullen."

"Right this way." The seat sat us down. Alice whispers before sitting down. The seater nods. "Your waiter will be out here soon."

Alice leans back, shutting her eyes. I wait about five minutes.

"Perfect, Bella I'll be back after you." She flits away and I take in my surroundings. I was isolated, fine by me these three inche heels are a death trap.

A shadow falls over me, I look up and gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note- My disclaimer is on the first chapter... I think. Anyways this is the second chapter. It's short, get over it. Review and you will get more_

_A shadow falls over me, I look up and gasp_.

Jacob stood tall as ever, if not a bit uncomfortably, in a tux. His hair longer than normal for his type. He would probably make a shabby werewolf at the moment.

"Hey Bells. I asked to see you tonight and your blood... Edward agreed to have Alice bring you here." I acted like I didn't notice his grimace and leaned forward.

"Hey Jake its great to see you again."

He smiles. "Yes I agree. I also heard Edward s getting protective."

I sigh, nodding. "More vampires out..."

He held up his finger and I cease talking as the waiter came over. he was okay looking, blonde hair in his eyes, tall.

"good evening. I'm Adam I'll be server tonight. Are you ready to order?"

I look at Jacob he gestures to me. "Okay Adam. Two cokes, two salads, and two mushroom ravioli. Jacob do you want anything esle?"

"Nah, what you picked is good." Adam nods walking away. Jacob smiles at me. "I'm glad I have gotten to see you again. We haven't talked since your graduation."

"I'm sorry Jake. I've been busy. I was hoping you would call but you haven't."

Adam came back, giving us our drinks and a basket of bread sticks. "Here you go ma'am. The rest of your food will be here momentarily."

I watch him leave then turn my attention back to Jacob. He smiles at me. Easily.

"Bella I've been thinking. Your my best friend. I want you to stay that way even after you transform."

"I feel the same way Jacob. I know you love me and I can't return the love the way you want me to. But you was there when I needed you. I'm glad to call you my best friend. And my brother."

He smiles even wider as Adam comes up. Laying down our food. I look up to see a pair of liquid gold eyes. They turn away quickly but the harm is done. We eat and lay down a tip. Leaning against Jacob we make our way to the entrance. We was at the door when I stop.

"Hang on Jake. I left my jacket. Stay here I'll be back."

I turn and head to the booth we just left, Adam was cleaning it. I grab my jacket and look at Adam, who doesn't turn.

"Thanks for the tip ma'am."

"No problem. Adam I know what you are." I shift my weight to a chair as he stiffens.

He turns looking at me. "I didn't hear you. Would you repeat that ma'am?" His voice is low, soft, silky.

"My pleasure." I whisper, matching his level. "I. Know. What. You. Are."

He stands tall, carrying his basket to the table near me. His face was so close to mine that if I moved our noses would have bumped.

"Really? What am I?"

I refused to speak intimidated as he spoke through his teeth. I do lower my voice even more though. "A vampire."

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes of course and judging by them you hunt animals."

"Fine but don't tell anyone. If so your dead."

"So scared." I say, sarcastic. "But I mustn't keep Jacob waiting. Bye."

I made a move to step around him but he stops me. "Do you want to know what he is?" He has a mischievous glint in his eyes and I laugh.

"I do know what he is, now if you don't mind." He steps to the side and I walk away. Jacob was waiting for me at the door smiling like an idiot, he didn't have seem to heard my conversation.

"m'am?" I spin around to see Adam. "you left your jacket." I avoid Jacob eyes while I grab it.

"Thank you."

"Bells, see you soon I have a route to run."

"Bye Jake." He stops at the Volvo opening my door. I stand on my toes hugging him around his neck and kissing his check. He looks shocked I get in the car pleased.

"Have fun?"

"Yes Alice a blast. Can I take these heels off now?"

"No."

"Alice!"

"No."

"Damned fashion vampire." I mutter to the window.

"You got that right."

As soon as we get to the house I go to Edward's room changing into pajamas and sitting on the bed. I didn't want to join them but I wasn't sleepy. I laid back, turning on Edward's favorite CD and grabbing a book. but I couldn't keep my mind from drifting to Adam. I finally gave up and slept.

I woke in the morning, before dawn. Thanks to Alice saying I needed new pajamas.

I sat in bed, not hungry just yet but not able to go back to sleep. I was crying again, softly until I noticed a piece of paper on my jacket. Wiping my eyes I pick them both up. Opening the paper.

'M'am....'


End file.
